


Make Deliveries in the Rear

by Kaekokat14



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Don't Kill Me, Fluff, Goemon is a good boy, Goemon is protective of his boyfriends, Goemon is unknownly training to be a DOM, Hurt/Comfort, Jigen is a snarly BDSM Dad, Jigen is ruthless, Jigen says Fuck a lot, Little bit of Angst if you squint, Lupin is a jerk, Multi, OT4, Only mentions of Zenigata he is not a big player in this, RIP Lupin's Butt, Spanking, WHY is there not more Spanking in this fandom guys what the hell, but it wouldn't leave my brain, but we love him, color system, its a stupid bet that just becomes a thing, mentions of gore, mentions of suicidal thinking no attempts are actually made, no beta we die like men, press f, seriously this is so dumb, tally counts, this is a stupid thing, warning: spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaekokat14/pseuds/Kaekokat14
Summary: It starts off as a stupid bet made in frustrated cynical sarcasm. The terms of the bet were simple: Every time a heist was screwed up by one of the team with the exception of minor mistakes the said team member has to pay for it. The form of payment cannot result in permanent damage: i.e a reputation, bodily harm, a precious memento, etc etc. Really Jigen just wanted to prove a point that Fujiko gets away with too much and Lupin pays for it and it becomes a thing of 'oh yeah well if I do it, then we all need to agree to this!' 'Deal!!'
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. The Deal is Made

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be a short series of one shots/drabbles. I am gonna drop you kinda in the middle of it. Apologies for any spelling errors. I should be doing homework instead I am writing junk.

It started off as a stupid bet. After being ripped off one too many times by Fujiko and Lupin's insistence in letting her get away with it. Jigen had it up to here with it and in a drunken fit challenged Lupin to put his money where his mouth was. Every time a heist went south because of Fujiko (assuming they couldn't catch her before hand) due to Lupin letting her in on it, he got to pay for it.

It started off with Jigen going after Lupin's check book, but when that wasn't having any kind of a effect besides making them all go broke faster. Jigen had simply ripped off his belt in one particular fit and threaten Lupin with it for his antics and made good on it.... after that it became the go to problem solver as it was the only action so far that made Lupin think twice. However, Goemon had to go and comment on the unfairness and lack of responsibility taken when himself or Jigen was at fault in such a fashion and Lupin had pounced on it like a lion on an injured gazelle.

Now the whole gang held to a sort of pay back code. You screw up in a big way you pay for it. Money became a too big a problem for them to keep up with the 'get out of jail card' that the belt was the agreed upon terms of a royal screw up. Such as Fujiko getting away with their hard work, and Lupin falling for the same old gag he always knew was coming, or Goemon being tricked by some woman into betraying them, or Jigen's short temper and knack for picking fights with Lupin and Fujiko; causing a loss of loot. So they sat down and hashed out the terms of this agreement. Fujiko refused to be a part of the process, claiming that Jigen would just blame her for every loss, and Lupin would use it to perv on her. As was her right, she opted out of this understanding. The men however in a dumb sense of pride agreed to the sort of bet to see who screwed up the most every year. Jigen had all his stakes bet on Lupin as the big loser cash cow. Whoever won by the end of the year with the least amount of fuck ups would get to pick the place for Christmas vacation, the first heist of the new year, and got a bigger cut of the next three heists after that. Jigen was already planning possible locations for Christmas vacation. 

They went on to talk terms for carrying out the administration of punishment and the restoration of honor. They all agreed that a couch, chair, or in some cases a tree stump was preferred a to a lap. It felt much too intimate taking corporal punishment over a partner's knee, however if they felt the situation merited the intimacy it remained on the table as an option. Mainly for Lupin's benefit as the thief was a tactile mess on any given day. Next they agreed that after the said fuck up was paid for the matter had to be dropped, Lupin looked at Jigen with an evil eye and Jigen agreed with a huff. 

However, since this was something they were all consenting to, all three of them had to be present to keep the administrator in check just in case someone's anger got the better of them. Lupin had looked at Jigen again with that comment and got growled at. And finally Lupin brought up the topic of aftercare. Goemon had protested he did not need to be cuddled after having been served just punishment. He was out voted by Jigen and Lupin, they insisted he would understand when the time came. He was still new to these kind of games but understood why it was deemed important by his partners. Finally the terms were hammered out and the bet placed in motion.

Jigen gave Lupin a condolences card the very next day.

"You have my condolences......? Jigen? Condolences for what?" Lupin wrinkled his nose in confusion; turning the card back and forth in his hand as he eyed the glittery monstrosity. 

"Your ass." Jigen grinned a toothy grin with far too much teeth.

"Oh really? Hm! Game on, Jigen-Chan~" Lupin squared up with Jigen, chest to chest as they both gave each other the 100 yard stare.

"Buddha save me, what have I gotten myself into..." Goemon turned his eyes upward incredulously.

\--------------------------------------------  
4 Months later  
\--------------------------------------------

Lupin yowled into the worn couch cushions for the final time, his bare legs giving a weak flail as all the fight was out of him. His stripped boxers threatening to drop of the thief's hips from the squirming they had gone through. Behind him Jigen panted and folded his belt up into thirds and tossed it onto the near by arm chair to be packed away later. "30, one for every million you cost us today." Jigen pushed his hat further up the crown of his head and rolled his sleeves back down with a huff. He stood there for a moment as Lupin's lower half sagged pathetically over the couch arm. His wrists hung limp from the cuffs securing them together at the small of his back. His chest heaved in wretched dying down sobs gone horse from his hollering and rushed apologies. 

"Alright already, that's enough." Jigen rumbled lowly and grabbed for Lupin's wrists, freeing them and rubbing the pink marks that were left from the pulling Lupin had done at them. Silently from the corner across the room Goemon stood and headed to the bathroom for a damp towel. Jigen hauled Lupin further up onto the couch proper and across his lap as he sat down; avoiding the wet spot Lupin's face had been buried in.

He ran a gun rough hand up and down the cotton clad surface of Lupin's softly shaking back, patting now and then as the thief calmed down further from his crying. Jigen reached forward for the remote to the TV in front of them and turned it on. Despite the thief's love for attention, Lupin didn't like being paid much attention as he was putting himself together. He wanted the comfort, the touches, and the cuddles, but none of the soft words or reassurances. He usually wanted those later after he was back in control of himself fully. Preferably in a soft bed with a warm partner to snuggle. Usually Goemon, surprisingly. Jigen chalked it up as Lupin getting back at him for being 'so mean with that leather belt Jigen!' Feh, Jigen usually ended up with a lap full of thief the following morning, so he didn't have much to complain about, this right now was enough for his protective instincts to come down.

Goemon returned just that moment with a warm damp cloth and knelt down next to the couch where Lupin's head was. He didn't wait for Lupin to look at him, he never did. He simply man handled their partners face into his direction and cleaned his face of his tear tracks and snot. Only once his face was clean did Goemon release his face to let him bury it into Jigen's thigh and take a shuttering breath. Goemon nodded in satisfaction and announced. "I will make dinner tonight." And set off to the kitchen to do just that. Leaving Jigen to continue petting Lupin's back and card his fingers through Lupin's short hair. He didn't say a word, and wouldn't till Lupin spoke first, which never really took long after he calmed down. 

Finally Lupin moved and fumbled himself up right and moved to straddle Jigen's lap. The gunman helped Lupin settle in his lap and was thankful for Goemon's face cleaning ritual as Lupin buried his face into Jigen's neck with a cold (thankfully snot free) nose. Slim hands worming in between the couch back and Jigen's own back to get a better hold onto the gunman before settling down into his cuddle. Jigen tilted his chin up and forward to rest it on Lupin's shoulder as the thief slowly went limp with a sleepy haze. 

Tally: Lupin: 3 

Jigen: 1

Goemon: 0


	2. Ass Thou Art Jigen Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was getting long so I broke it up into two parts. I am not know for writing long works, so this one seems pretty big to me. Second part will be up in the next few days.

With a dying explosion the helicopter that had 82 million euros worth of jewels on board crashed into the harbor with a billowing splash. 

Jigen sat paled face and a slack jawed as he watched with a kinship to the helicopter as it sunk to the bottom of the harbor. Drenching him in sea water and chilling his body with his sense of instant regret. He had lost his temper and had grabbed at Lupin for allowing Fujiko into the copter causing Lupin to wrench at the controls, setting Fujiko off balance and dropping the pin pulled grenade she was about to lob at their pursuers into the belly of the helicopter. They barely bailed in time before the copter erupted with a fireball; singeing Fujiko's hair, and Lupin's coat tails. 

Screaming around the corner came Zenigata and his endless amount of officer goons. Screaming his big fool head off. “LUPIN!!!!!”

Jigen swallowed thickly. He fucked up, he really fucked up. 

"Fuck.."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It took them splitting up, and two days later for the gang to finally lose Pops and make it back to the hideout. Jigen was half tempted to let himself get caught by the old man if he had to show back up to face the music of a screechy but smug Fujiko because he fucked up. Badly. A smug Lupin because for once it wasn't the master thief's fault for the loss of the loot and finally dealing with a pissed off Samurai to boot, who had a very very sharp sword and an even sharper temper. Maybe his slim luck would hold and Fujiko scrammed. 

Jigen swallowed thickly as he eyed the hideout from his vantage point a few blocks away.

If he ran, Lupin would find him again and take it out of his hide anyway, and it would torch Jigen's sense of pride as a man. Knowing the master thief he would make it a gleeful (for him) affair. Jigen would be lucky if Lupin decided to actually go somewhere else for his lickings if he didn't just toss him over the back rest of their little fiat and ream his ass....

On the other hand if Jigen owned up to it quickly, he'd pay his dues and they couldn't piss on him about it anymore.

On the other other hand, Lupin very well could put it off so he could bust on Jigen for days till he felt like putting the marksman out of his misery and finally dropping it. 

Damned if he does, damned if he don't... there goes his dreams of winning this stupid bet..

“There you are.”

Jigen froze only for a split second before whirling around to see Goemon behind him looking perturbed. 

Before Jigen could open his mouth Goemon beat him to it. “We were beginning to worry for you, Jigen. Seeing you now however it appears you are not injured. Which leads me to ask why you are here and not at the hide out.”

Jigen coughed and slouched against the brick wall of the old alley way. “I uh had a tail on me a few hours ago, I was trying to be careful.” Which was the truth, but Jigen had lost the rookie hours ago still and had been fussing about his decsion to return to the hide out right away. 

“Ah I see, then I believe you are now no longer being followed.” Goemon hummed.

“Uh yeah.. I'm good now.” Jigen mumbled.

“Right, then let us head back to alleviate Lupin's concern. And prove Fujiko wrong.”

Ah fuck, Fujiko was still around. The broad knew what kind of deal they had among the three men, she just wanted to get a chance to witness Jigen's 'payment.' 

Wait..

“Prove what now?” Jigen tilted his hat up to look at the Samurai.

“Fujiko took out a wager that you would... 'chicken shit out' on returning to the hide out. Lupin and I begged to differ. I am as usual correct.” Goemon toned with finality. 

Jigen tch'ed and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Of course the bitch would.... “ Not like he was about to tell Goemon how close that had came to an option. “Why are you out here anyway? Were you looking for me?” He chomped on the butt of a long dead cigarette.

“No.” Goemon stooped down to pick up two brown bags that Jigen had not noticed before. “I was acquiring necessities.” Said necessities being: rice, eggs, beer, fruit, vegetables, meat, an overly large baguette, fresh razors, and a box of tampons. Shit. Which meant Fujiko planned on sticking around for a few more days. Meaning Lupin was probably planning on making Jigen suffer before he murdered his ass.

Jigen's slouch got a little more deep. He was stuck now, which means he would just have to put up with the tormenting. Goemon was watching him with a sharp eye just daring Jigen to try something. He sighed and stood up from the wall and tilted his hat back down. “Well no use standing around here. Lets head up.” Jigen jerked a thumb over his shoulder. Goemon blessed him with a small smile and a nod. The gleam in his eyes never left though. Fuck. He was still pissed.

They reached the door to their hideout quicker than Jigen hoped. Goemon was staying behind him as if escorting a misbehaving youth back home after being caught out drinking underage. 

“Jigen!!!” Lupin crowed from his place on the couch, his hair soaking wet and of course wearing nothing but his under shirt and boxers. “Goemon! I see you found our little lost puppy!” 

Fujiko was smirking from her place draped across one of the two arm chairs in the joint. “Welcome back Jigen, I am relieved to see you are still in possession of enough balls to show up.” She cooed sickly. She was enjoying this far far too much. 

Jigen gritted his teeth ignoring Fujiko and glared at Lupin growling under his breath. “ 'm not a dog.” He grumbled.

“Nice to see you too, grumpy!” Lupin got that look on his face, the one that had Jigen bracing for the shit to start flying.

“Dibs.” 

Jigen startled at the voice from behind him. He looked over his shoulder at Goemon.  
Lupin looked confused for a second then outraged. “Hey now wait a minute Goemon!”

Goemon made his way to the kitchen with the bags in tow. “I shall not. Was it not you, Lupin, who said the law of 'dibs' must be upheld when called?” It was a rhetorical question but it was amusing to watch Lupin sputter out excuses and outrage.

“But it was my heist!” Lupin whined at Goemon. Who gave him no inch. 

“No, it was Fujiko's heist. And since she is not part of our agreement, she has no say. Speaking of which, I will not permit you to watch Fujiko.”

Now the female thief was sputtering outrage and questions. “Why the hell not?! I lost all my hard work and my pay out!”

“Yeah Goemon, Fuji-cakes was dealt a severe injustice!” Lupin smacked his hand against the back of the couch in a snit.

“Then you can handle the compensation, Lupin.” Goemon snipped back.

“That's not fair!” Lupin whined.

Jigen watched wide eyed as Goemon verbally dueled with the two thieves.

Goemon put down the bags on the kitchen counter with a thud and whirled on the two. “Firstly, Lupin, you were no doubt planning to hang this over Jigen's head and have him suffer needlessly before dealing him just punishment. Which in all the years we have worked together is unfair to Jigen. Secondly, this is a consent issue. Jigen has expressed concerns over being made a spectral to those he rather not have watch.” Goemon sneered, as he looked down his nose at Lupin.

Lupin snapped his mouth shut at that and got a funny look on his face. Fujiko was going red in the face from frustration and disappointment.

Jigen had never said a word to Goemon about that concern before, but it seemed he hadn't needed to. Goemon was still rather new to anticipating the needs of his partners. But leave it to the wholly observant samurai to spot the glaring elephant in the room that was only visible if you knew Jigen. 

Lupin knew. He knew very well Jigen would not be comfortable with being humiliated in such a fashion with Fujiko present. Of course it likely was put to the way side with Fujiko whispering in his ear about watching Jigen get put to the wood shed so to speak. 

Fujiko was looking ready to blow and Lupin still had that funny look on his face before he sighed, closed his eyes and put his hands up. 

“Alright, I lose. You're right.” He peeked one eye open to observe Goemon for a moment. “When did you get so smart at this? Hmm? Mr. Samurai?” He grinned and then looked over his shoulder at Jigen. “Alright, Partner. Looks like Goemon will be your executioner.”

Fujiko threw her hands up and huffed. “Fine! Pay me back what is owed to me Lupin!” She turned her gaze on the sweating thief.

“Ara..? ahhh will you take a rain check on that Fuji-cakes? I will steal you something really big and shiny to make up for it!” He clapped his hands together as if praying.

“Well, since you insist there is a real interesting exhibit..” Fujiko rambled on to a attentive Lupin.

Jigen stood slack jawed twice in the same week, and paled. Slightly. He almost wished for the option of Lupin murdering his ass back as he turned his gaze up to Goemon who suddenly looked a lot bigger and a lot meaner. 

The Samurai placed the last banana into the fruit bowl on the counter and locked eyes with Jigen. “With that said, Jigen. I shall reap the woes onto you that were wrought through this blunder.” Goemon warned. 

Jigen audibly swallowed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jigen sat stiffly on the edge of his and Goemon's shared bed, clenching the material of his clean pants; grabbing at his freshly washed hair with the towel around his neck. His jaw jutted out further than usual as he watched the door that led to the den where the rest of the gang were. He could hear raised voices but not what they were saying. Jeez, Goemon said he didn't plan on making Jigen wait as it was cruel to further a man's just desserts. 

But here he was waiting.... well at least it wasn't in the presents of Lupin who would no doubt rub it in his face as long as he could before he got bored of screwing with him. 

With Lupin, he could count on him being a monkey face bastard. However, bastard or not—he would pull out all the stops afterward to reassure the shaken gunman and shower him in unnecessary sweet nothing words. A lot of it was just verbal fluff, but Jigen knew Lupin only did it because Jigen ( as much as he hated to admit it) had praise thirst. 

He needed to know he did good, and was a good.... boy. Ugh Lupin's pet phrases were rubbing off on him in even the mental capacity. He'd make him suffer, but then he'd take care of him, and see to his hurts. 

Lupin put him through a lot of hell, and hurt him often enough, but he always came back to check on Jigen, let him rail on about his hang ups, and then let himself be curled into the hallow of the thief's body and cuddled. It was an age old song as old as time. But it worked for them. They had problems, and hell probably a lot of their habits were not healthy in the least. But Jigen had given up on healthy a long time ago. He was happy with the given damn, the stability, and the genuine care. 

Even if Lupin sometimes really hurt him with is careless words or actions.

Jigen stood up and paced his way over to the blinds covering the mid-afternoon sunlight of the Spanish coast. He shifted the unlit cigarette in his mouth, musing further.

Goemon however.... he was as straight laced as they came. 

An eye for an eye, that one.

Not that different from Jigen himself. They were both ruthless and gave no quarter. Unless your name was Lupin. 

Lovable asshole.

Which led to Jigen's current concern. He trusted Goemon with his life, but he wasn't sure if that mercy they afforded to Lupin would apply to him as well. Not that he deserved it. But he was genuinely nervous right now.

He could handle gun fights, getting shot, stabbed, blown up. But there was a different kind of uneasy when you know you are willingly walking into a world of pain that was assured rather than an statistic. He agreed to this, and even though he had the full right to back out of this, per their agreement. He wouldn't. 

Besides.... he kind of liked the extra attention...

Ugh he really was spending too much time with Lupin... and Goemon for that matter if he was thinking about things like needs. 

He rolled the cigarette to the other side of his mouth. 

Leave it to a couple of criminals like them to yell at him about taking care of himself and then dotting on him to make sure he does so. They were the worst criminals in history.

The door handle rattled and Jigen felt his shoulders hike up to his ears and his back go tense. Time to face the music.


	3. Ass Thou Art Jigen Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This half took a long time to finish. I didn't think it would take me that long, but then again, it ran off on its own accord and did what it wanted.

Goemon was debating. Jigen had made an inexcusable error, but he had a high number to pay. He mused on the belt, the cane, or the wooden cooking spoon. The cane was warranted, but the high number would leave Jigen with injuries that lasted more than a day or two – And he didn't want to break the gunman. The belt came with the same problem, while it would not injure Jigen as much as the cane would, it would leave a leather burn that would make wearing clothes a difficulty, with skin rubbed raw in such a fashion.

Finally there was the spoon, it seemed the most reasonable, it would sting but not lacerate nor burn Jigen. However it felt as if Goemon was applying discipline to a child rather than a grown man – And while the point was pain and humiliation, the loss of respect was not part of that equation. Goemon hummed and held his chin mulling over this.

Lupin walked into the den from his and Fujiko's room where the female thief was no doubt drowning herself in beer, soap operas and too many pillows. He approached Goemon from behind and peered over his shoulder. It didn't take him long to put together the pieces of Goemon's debate. “You know you could just use your hand?” Lupin tilted his head.

Goemon blinked. Right, he could. That however, seemed more.. personal. “I do no wish him to think I hold a personal vendetta nor that I am.... cuddling him.” Voicing his concern. Lupin tilted his head again. “Youu~ could use your sword scabbard?”

Goemon's eyes widen and he whirled on Lupin. “My Zantetsuken is not to be used in such a fashion! I could injure him beyond recovery!”

Lupin put his hands up. “I didn't mean the sword! But alright!”

Goemon settled down again and crossed his arms to debate again.

Lupin watched him. “Look if it was me I would just break it up.”

Goemon looked at Lupin with a raised brow. “Break it up?”

“Yeah so, instead of just sticking to one implement you use two. A set amount with the belt or cane, and then the rest with your hand or something.”

He... hadn't thought of that. “The number is still a problem.”

Lupin hummed. “Maybe take a break in the middle so he has a chance to recover?”

Goemon hummed thoughtfully. “That is.... an option.”

“Its sweet you are thinking about this so hard, but Jigen is a big boy, and he can take it straight up. He knows he fucked up. He won't hold it against you if you rail his ass for pissing us off.” Lupin shrugged.

Lupin found himself back pedaling quickly when he suddenly had a looming samurai advancing on him. “Goemon!” He found himself crowded against the back wall of the den.

“ _ **YOU**_ , may have no regard for how your actions impact others down the road Lupin! However I do! I think of such consequences! This is meant to be a learning opportunity, and a chance for redemption. Not an outlet for my anger. I will not have Jigen flinching away from me in fear of what I might do to him should this situation arise again. I highly doubt it, as Jigen does not like to repeat past mistakes and misbehavior as _you_ _do_.” Goemon hissed.

“Now hold on a minute Goemon! I was not trying to dismiss the weight of this! He's my partner too, and I would never –“

“But you _have_ Lupin! Multiple times. You were going to hold this over his head before you followed through with our agreement. Loop holes are not meant to be used on your friends!”

Lupin fell silent at that, but only for a moment. “Okay, you're right, I have been an asshole in the past –“

“Just the _past_?”

“ _BUT_ You know I would never damage our relationship for such a petty reason as few lost jewels. My relationship with Jigen is different from yours.”

“Hardly, I have spent the same nights in your bed as he has.”

“I don't mean like _that!_ I mean we have a different understanding of what is an acceptable reaction or response to our snark and fights. Jigen knows what to expect from me, just like I know what to expect from him.” Lupin got in Goemon's face till there were nose to nose. The thief having to stand on the balls of his feet to reach. 

“And I don't like your assumptions that I would hurt Jigen just for kicks!”

Goemon stared down his nose and let a beat of silence pass before. “Kyosuke Mamo.”

Lupin gaped for a moment. “Oh come on that was years ago! A guy can change! Besides I just wanted to see if you guys would miss me!”

“You made him cry.”

“ARGH! Okay yes I was a dick, I apologized! Jeez Goemon, why are you being such a hard ass.” Lupin slumped against the wall again.

“Someone has to be. Since Jigen won't toss you out the window when you clearly need tossing.”

“Hey! No! He has no problem tossing me out windows! He has done it plenty of times! – Ara..? Oi Goemon, you aren't going to..” Lupin looked at the window right next to him with alarm. They were up on the 8th floor.

“Don't tempt me.” Goemon backed off of Lupin to return to the couch and coffee table with the implements sat innocently.

“Jeez Goemon, you're acting like this is some how all my fault! Jigen grabbed me!” Lupin patted his own chest.

“I am not disputing that fact, Jigen has a hand in this and will be paying for it – however you provoked him!”

Lupin grabbed his own hair and ruffled it in frustration. “Argh! What about me! I am paying for it too! I now owe Fujiko 20.5 Million euros!”

“As if you have not been in this position multiple times before, Lupin.”

“That's not the point you high horse jerk! I have to pay for some one else mistake not just my own!” He threw his hands up. “Now Fujiko wants me to steal the heart of the bear! You know how much security is on that rock?” Lupin was in a full on grump now.

“You were planning on stealing it anyway.” Goemon pointed out.

“Yeah for us three! Not for Fujiko!”

“And the moment she found out you did, she would be asking for it, and you would hand it over.” Goemon glared.

“Now that's cold Goemon.” Lupin wilted.

Goemon closed his eyes and stuck his nose up at Lupin. “Besides what were you planning on doing with that pouch of recovered jewels from the crash you brought home.” He peeked an eye open in an evil eye stare.

“EH!....” Lupin choked on his own spit.

Goemon's glare turned hard.

“Ahh... what do you mean, Goemon-Chan?~”

“Don't play coy with me! You came back smelling of fresh sea water, unlike the rest of us who smelled like dead shell fish. Your clothes were still wet!”

“Ahhh ahh... you caught that huh?” Lupin rubbed the back of his neck.

Goemon's glare turned steel, and he reached for his sword. Lupin dived behind the opposite couch. “Wait wait wait! I was planning on telling you all when the time was right!”

Goemon got the implication. He meant when Fujiko wasn't here. Goemon clicked his sword back into place. “How much did you recover?”

“...'bout half.”

“Good, then you can use that to pay off Fujiko with no further work required of you.” Goemon stood up with the cane selected in hand. “I am also halving Jigen's sentence.”

Lupin deflated slightly and twiddled his thumbs like a guilty child. “Goemon....”

The Samurai looked over his shoulder at Lupin who gave him those big puppy dog eyes. “I'm sorry.” His lip wibbled slightly. Goemon's eye twitched for a moment but he turn around and approached Lupin.

“You apologizing is enough to give me the hives.” Goemon hummed but lent down to place a kiss on Lupin's forehead.

“Does that mean you forgive me?” Lupin pressed, turning up the charm and kissed at Goemon's chin.

“....I'll think about it.” He smirked at Lupin who beamed up at him. “Brat.”

“Sucker.”

Goemon chuckled and stood up again and headed for Jigen's and his shared bedroom.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jigen felt his stomach drop and his palms begin to sweat when he saw what Goemon was holding. The cane....? for 82..? He swallowed thickly. Before he could get too far in his despair and panic, Goemon opened his mouth.

“Jigen there are some developments we must discuss.” He looked at someone over his shoulder and jerked his head into the room. A moment later Lupin came in behind Goemon and shut the door.

Lupin made for the bed and climbed up on it and plopped down while Goemon headed for the closet, cane in hand.

Jigen stared after them in confusion. Talk about what? He didn't get a chance to reach his boiling point for snapping at them to spit it out already-- when Lupin opened his mouth and spilled.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jigen was ready to throttle Lupin, in fact yeah that sounded like a good idea. Lupin screeched and dove off the bed as Jigen lunged at him.

“Goemon! HELP! He is gonna kill me!” Lupin dodged Jigen again and dove behind the Samurai who just finished hauling a large wedge cushion out of the closet along with a few extra pillows.

“While I do believe you have earned yourself a throttling. That can wait for another time.” Goemon stopped Jigen's advancement with a hand to his breast pocket. “Jigen you have an agreement to full fill. Lupin's dealing can wait.”

“--But he!..”

“I am aware. Therefore I am slashing your sentence in half. Lupin recovered half, you will only pay for half.” With that Goemon stooped to pick up the cushion and pillows and moved over to the bed.

Jigen made an abortive stomp in Lupin's direction causing the younger man to yelp and scramble back over the bed where it was safe.

Jigen must have been glaring death at Lupin because the thief scrambled under the bed a moment later. Goemon sighed and set up the wedge cushion creating a ramp along the bed's edge elevating the edge by two feet.

He moved along the side and pulled free the built in wrist restraints at the thinnest point of the wedge. This cushion was intended for... very different activities usually. But it would serve for Goemon's purposes. He threw the few extra pillows around end of the cushion for good measure in case with Jigen's soon to be limited reach-- should he required something to hold on to.

“Jigen.” Goemon looked up at the standing gunman and patted the set up. The gunman hesitated but only for a second before he marched over to the bed and crawled on. Goemon helped him place his hips in the designed dip at the thickest part of the wedged cushion. Cradling his hips and placing him at the perfect height for Goemon to reach.

Reaching around Goemon grabbed for one of Jigen's wrists and placed it through one of the soft restraints and tighten it down to fit snugly to his wrist before repeated the gesture on the other one.

“Reach back for me?” Goemon commanded.

Jigen did as he was told and reached behind himself. He only made it as far as his waist before his wrists were stopped by the restraints. Goemon nodded approvingly. Jigen had enough reach to grab a pillow and hug it to himself if he required it, but not enough slack to reach back and prevent Goemon from his work, nor risk hurting himself.

Goemon stepped back to check his work. Jigen's legs hung just above the ground, if he really stretched his feet he could likely reach the floor. Hmm. The samurai looked around the bedroom for a moment till he found Jigen's jacket in the lone chair in the room. The samurai approached it and sure enough Jigen's tie was among the black blazer. He returned to Jigen with the black tie in hand and knelt down behind the gunman.

Jigen strained to look over his shoulder to see what Goemon was doing but it was no use. He could not see anything. Not that he needed to when he felt Goemon grab his ankles.

The samurai tied Jigen's ankles together with a simple knot that would not harm the gunman should he get desperate. He couldn't have Jigen wildly kicking and displacing himself or kicking Goemon, which could throw off his aim and cause him to harm Jigen.

Only when he was finished did Goemon stand again and returned to the closet to grab the reed cane he left there. When he turned around he noticed the naked fear on Jigen's face as he eyed the thing. His complexion had paled slightly and his brow was gathering sweat which dripped down the side of his face.

Ah that wouldn't do. “Jigen.” Goemon said simply as he walked behind the gunman who was trying to follow him with his eyes, but lost sight of him once he was behind him.

“For the incident in the helicopter, you are due 42 strikes. I am going to strike you ten times with the reed. I will however not remove your trousers at this time. The rest will be delivered by belt which I will remove your trousers for and administer them over your undergarments.”

“They're called boxers, Goe.” Lupin piped in as he popped up on the other side of the bed and hopped up on the mattress, crossing his legs. Sitting as close to Jigen as he dared.

Goemon ignored him. “Do you understand, Jigen.”

Jigen grunted and clenched his hands into fists. “Understood.” He startled when he heard a swish, a snapping sound and Lupin yelped next to him. He looked up at Lupin who had scooted away and was holding his hand and pouting at Goemon.

“Try taking Jigen's hat again and see what happens.” Goemon warned.

Lupin pouted further. “I just wanted to see his face..You are being too nice to him!”

“How I do things is none of your business Lupin. I have broken none of our agreements. You have no room to complain.” Goemon stated and positioned himself.

Lupin licked at the back of his hand and pouted. “I never get any of this extra stuff. You just beat me.” he snuffled and Goemon rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him for now. Lupin's want for attention and affection could wait till later.

“Prepare yourself Jigen.”

And that was the only warning the gunman got. There was a whistling sound, and then pain exploded across Jigen's right glute.

“FUCK!” Jigen barked out.

The whistling sound came again, and pain followed on the opposite side this time. Jigen swore again, bucking against the cushion. His eyes wide he looked up and accidentally locked eyes with Lupin whose eyes were just as wide as his. The whistling came again and Jigen just barely caught Lupin's sympathetic wince before Jigen's eyes slammed shut in a wince and more swearing.

“On second thought, Jigen can keep the nice set up.” Lupin mumbled and winced again when Jigen howled as the fourth stroke landed. Jigen continued to spit curses and flail as best his could. By the seventh blow Jigen was swearing non stop and trying to get Goemon to slow down.

“Wait wait wait! Goemon! They are too close together! Give me a moment--” Jigen yowled again as the eighth stroke landed. His hands scrambled and he grabbed for a pillow and buried his face into it. Howling into it as the ninth landed. His hips danced and tilted side to side in vain, the indent in the cushion doing its job in keeping Jigen's hips in place.

“Last one with the reed, Jigen.” Goemon reminded him. He delivered the tenth one on the undersides of Jigen's glutes. Sending the gunman bucking hard enough to almost topple him out of the indent in the cushion and nearly screaming into the pillow clutched to his face.

Goemon set the reed aside a moment later and let Jigen wiggle there for a moment, whining into his pillow. It had hurt, but not enough to make the gunman cry yet. By the end of this, Goemon expected Jigen to soak a large spot into that pillow he was clutching.

Goemon gave him another two minutes to let the sting and burn set in before he reached for Jigen's belt buckle. He tilted Jigen to the side to get at the metal fastener and threaded the belt free of its loops. He quickly undid the clip and fly and pulled Jigen's trousers down to his ankles to pool there. The light minty green boxers with little paw print patterns were adorable.

He samurai had to resist in giving Jigen's butt a quick rub over the cute boxers. That can come later. He had 32 strokes left to deliver. He did however gently lift up one of the leg hole hems to get a peek at Jigen's redden flesh. It was welting angrily but no blood. He didn't strike hard enough to draw blood which had been a concern of his. Relieved he had held back just enough to not break the skin.

His choice to administer the rest of these strokes over the soft boxers had been a good decsion, it would prevent Jigen from getting leather burn from the belt.

He folded Jigen's dress belt over in two and took a few practice strokes in the air. This would do.

“Color?”

“...G...green.”

“I am going to start on the rest of your sentence Jigen. I will give you a small respite in the middle to catch your breath.” Goemon positioned himself again and placed the cool belt against the boxer clad cheeks.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jigen was nearly 15 in, the burning and stinging was reaching a near intolerable point. His hips were in constant motion now, he couldn't keep them still even if he wanted to. The pillow he was clutching at was getting soaked with his drool from his open mouthed howling. He wouldn't call it wailing. Not yet. He wasn't there yet, but hell he was close to it.

His eyes were stinging, his nose was burning, his throat was tightening up. When the 15th finally landed Jigen went limp and let out a long and low moan that drew out till he had to take a breath.

“Five minutes Jigen.” Goemon confirmed his break.

He couldn't help the whimper he let out. Which must have pulled at the samurai's big ol' heart strings because a soft cool hand slipped up into his boxers to gently caress his burning ass. He moaned again into his pillow in relief at the gentle rubbing to his aching ass. Even Goemon's calluses were soft.

Jigen was surprised Lupin wasn't putting up a fuss at Goemon's comforting him. He got curious enough to lift his head up to spy at Lupin. He expected him to be jacking off to this, he loved it when Jigen himself got loud. But no, Lupin was watching Goemon with a rapt attention that he rarely afforded for anything other than planning a heist or staring down some idiot who cornered them and took a pot shot at one of them.

He blinked when suddenly those nearly bright gold eyes were locking with his own rainy day dirty puddle colored ones. He blinked at Lupin who stared at him for a moment before crawling over to Jigen to tug his pillow away. He was about to protest when Lupin handed a fresh clean one to him. He clutched it to himself on auto pilot, not letting his eyes leave Lupin's which were getting closer all of a sudden.

They were broken out of whatever spell they were under when Goemon cleared his throat. Lupin turned his eyes upward over Jigen's head and sheepishly smiled. Jigen blinked again and looked over his shoulder at Goemon who was blushing slightly at seeing something of what could have been an intimate moment.

“We still have 17 left, then we can commence with the..... the make up...ah... aftercare.” He cleared his throat again.

“It's called make up sex Goemon.” Lupin couldn't help teasing him. He got a pillow to the face for his trouble.

Jigen chuckled, despite how much pain he was in, he could feel the weight of his guilt for his screw up lifting.

“Enough chatter. I am going to finish this.” Goemon warned once again.

Reality returned and Jigen grimaced and buried his face in the pillow again. He barely had time to register Lupin's disappointed 'aww' at him hiding his face again; when the belt reintroduced itself to his ass.

It didn't take long this time to get Jigen back to the point he was at before Goemon gave him a break. He had 12 left and that felt like an impossibly high number.

He could admit now that it was wailing, and it wasn't just his spit soaking his new pillow. He coughed and sobbed against the pillow, his hips jerking, bucking, and trying to lessen the blows. Goemon had to grab him up and wrap an arm around his waist and tuck him up against the underside of his arm, and the side of his chest to hold him still for the last 8; his bucking had gotten so eradicate. He couldn't help it.

But now he couldn't move at all but mermaid kick and wail into his pillow as Goemon's strikes hit true. His hands were fisting at the pillow nearly tearing it to shreds as he kicked and sobbed. He didn't beg though, he never did, and never would. Reason yes, but there was no reasoning with Goemon when his mind was set on something. He could call yellow and Goemon would slow down, or red and Goemon would stop all together. He had 4 left.

He could do this.

Two more strokes landed across both his cheeks, which nearly sent Jigen's brain off to start screaming colors. His choked on his own spit and coughed out his sobs into his pillow.

“Last two Jigen.” Goemon didn't give him anytime to fuss about it before the blows where delivered to the underside of his ass that hadn't been touched since the reed.

He couldn't do this.

That tipped him over into officially too much. It was over, he knew it was, but he was still screaming into the pillow.

He hurt so much. It hurt. Why was the hurt not stopping. All he could hear in his ears was a ringing and rushing sound. His throat hurt.

It took him a moment to register his wrists being hastily released and Goemon's shushing and he was being bodily lifted away from the wedge pillow and cradled into Goemon's arms. He hung limply weeping heavily. He did have some mind left to grab at Goemon and bury his face into his neck. He felt the Samurai sit down on the floor and bark at Lupin to get him warm damp towels.

The thief vaulted off the bed and flew out the door to get what Goemon asked for.

Jigen hated this, hated as soon as he started bawling he couldn't stop, at least not for a while. Lupin summed it up to Jigen storing his tears when he really should have shed them, and Goemon was even worse than he was. The damn sword bastard never cried.

The only thing he wanted right now as was a warm, dry, and dark spot to hide and sob into. It took him a moment from there to realize his back was being rubbed and Goemon was murmuring into his ear, reassuring him.

“Shhhh, Its over, its all done. You did very well Jigen. All it forgiven. Just relax.” He was being swayed side to side, a slender palm was rubbing his back, and the other massaging his thigh just below where the burning was.

Heh for being an uptight disciplined samurai.... he wasn't bad at this. He found himself taking Goemon's advice and relaxing into his embrace and calming slightly.

The moment was only disturbed when Goemon tilted his head back and cleaned his face off with one of the warm towels Lupin brought back. The swordsmen then placed a dry towel over his shoulder and let Jigen bury his face in the fluffy warm and soft fabric. Lupin must have thrown it in the dryer for a few minutes... it was really warm.

His eyes were growing heavy as he came down further and leaned all his weight into Goemon, and just took a moment to enjoy the warmth and the petting.

He must have floated like that for a while before the next time he opened his heavy eyes, the sunlight was dying outside. Goemon was still holding him, and Lupin was snuggled up against the shoulder supporting Jigen's head.

He must have made a sound because Goemon was tilting him to look at him.

“Jigen? Are you back with us?” Were his brows actually knitted together in concern?

“Hmm... 'm back.” Wow was he slurring?

“Are you alright?”

Alright..? Yeah he was alright... oh words, right. “'m fine. Sore... but fine.”

Goemon eyed him for a moment longer. “You called Red there at the end, and were not responding to me.”

“I did...?” Jigen forced his heavy lids open to actually focus on Goemon's face.

“Yes, you did. You gave me a fright. Lupin assured me you were fine, but I needed to be sure myself. Will you allow me to inspect you?”

“'o ahead.” He closed his eyes again as Goemon tilted him back and then over his lap. Jigen found his upper half resting on Lupin's lap who immediately buried his hands in Jigen's thick hair. The purring rumble Jigen released was entirely instinct as Lupin massaged his scalp.

He felt a cool breeze as his boxers were pulled down. It felt nice on his burning ass, he sighed softly and only flinched a little when Goemon applied a hand to the skin to feel the heat. He hummed and sagged further into the laps of his two best friends and lovers.

“The skin is not broken, nor do I see any alarming discoloration..” Goemon sounded both confused and relieved.

Lupin hummed. “Told you he was okay, you have an iron grip on your control, Goemon. You just overwhelmed his pain receptors a bit. You didn't wound him.”

Goemon lost all his tension causing him to slump back against the side of the bed. “Thank Buddha...”

Jigen wiggled in place and let out a sigh of contentment as Goemon's hands returned to petting him. Lupin's hands in his hair, Goemon's hands on his back, thighs, and ass, he was warm both outside and inside. His eyes drooped again as he dozed off to the sound of seagulls outside.


	4. Goemon's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little dark guys. WARNING WARNING!!!!!! Mentions of body dismemberment, mentions of gore, and improper communication and ill practice of sub care.

Green, beige, dark gray, and bright blue fly by the rolled down windows.

The long winding road took on another form than the usual road bore, or adventure galloping. The vegetation out here was mostly country side crops, such as wheat, the occasional vineyard, and cute little ranch homes with big homey trees in their yards.

Lupin usually loved the quiet roads like these: No cops chasing them, no deadlines to meet, just him, his car, soothing jazz, cigarettes, snacks, and his partners. Life couldn't be better in these in between pockets of time.

Only now, it had a weight to it that he couldn't enjoy. Lupin looked into the rear view mirror to spy on Goemon who sat as usual in his cross legged way in the back seat. Dark hair was obscuring his face. His posture still proud but tinted with shame.

Lupin turned his gaze to Jigen who locked eyes with him under his heavy fringe.

This royally sucked.

In the 8 months since they started their stupid bet, Goemon had not screwed up once.

Not even a little bit.

Lupin himself had a whopping 5 screw ups under his belt, Jigen a measly 2, but Goemon had none.

Zilch, nada, zero.

It figures that when Goemon did screw up, he takes the cake. In the most depressing, and sad way possible.

His big heart was his Achilles heel. Usually, Jigen and Lupin can both see through a pretty face rather quickly, and usually Goemon would be stubborn and ignore them. But on the occasion sometimes he'd actually listen to them.

This time however.. they were all fooled.

Goemon got stepped on, and he blew nearly two months of work. He got a broken wrist and broken trust in the fairer sex out of the deal.

Jigen had been stabbed in the leg giving him a limp which led him into a broken ankle trying to run on it. and Lupin had road rash all the way up his back after being tossed out of a moving vehicle.

Fujiko... well she got off with a few light burns, and a load of loot she snatched from the betrayers at the last second.

But It honestly could have been a lot worse for Goemon, a lot lot worse.

They say the best lies are the ones with truth to them.

Lupin is usually pretty careful about these things, he did some digging. He had checked. He uprooted every dirty secret, and traffic violation ever made. He was thrown for a loop when the 19 year old sweet girl was both the victim and the master mind.

This she devil in Angel garb had been an unwilling test subject in her father's experiments at the young age of 10; that lead her to crying diamonds after being fed only a very specific diet. Her father was killed by a diamond hungry ruthless mountain of a man, and his group. That little girl had been forced to lived as this man's diamond making machine for years.

But the diet and the ability took a toll on the girl, her internals were starting to crystallize from within. She needed a massive organ transplant in order to survive.

She found Goemon. A perfect match to her rare blood type.

She drew them in with pleads to save her from this man who was using her for her ability. She would repay them with a huge stash of diamond tears and the man's rather large sum in bank notes he kept locked up in his vaults with the diamonds.

Goemon couldn't resist the young woman's request, neither could Lupin, nor Jigen. Jigen had a real big thing about punks using kids. They all had that problem, but Jigen got real scary. More so than usual.

It turned out to be one big fat scheming lie... well a small part of it was a lie.. the rest scheme. She had killed the man herself years ago and took over the business as his 'daughter.' There was no record of this. None. Anywhere. The kid had been smart and employed a look alike to play the meat cake.

She covered her tracks well. Once the trap was sprung, Goemon could have seriously, like actually seriously died.

If it weren't for Zenigata sticking his nose in places he shouldn't, Goemon wouldn't be sitting in the back seat of their tiny little fiat.

It only got worse from there. The girl had tried... multiple 'donors' and every time she replaced an organ the years of DNA tampering would just infect the new body part. But every time she replaced something, the infection was weaker and weaker. Goemon would have been her last 'donor'....

Lupin took a deep drag out of his cigarette. The kid had been rotten to the core, but she hadn't started out that way. She had been forced into something that turned her into a butcher. She killed many innocent people. Women, men, even kids to get the.... spare parts.. she needed. Lupin had been sick all over that warehouse floor when she gloated to him about how many.... 8 ….8 times she had did this. And showed him the pictures just cause.

Lupin had never seen the genuine fear in Goemon's eyes like that before when he was wheeled into the back of a transport van. Strapped to a surgical table, his right wrist broken. Zantetsuken left on the dirty floor.

Lupin had gotten out of his bindings, having to leave the lame Jigen behind. He had made it onto the van after a crazy car chase, but was thrown from the van's interior onto the suspension bridge they were crossing. He had hit the road and tore off a good few layers of skin before jackknifing over the railing into the water below. Lucky for him, the fall was a small one, not so lucky for him, it had been _salt_ water. 

It slowed him down. Slowed him down way too much. Far too much.

Lupin had been terrified he was going to lose Goemon.

But heavens bless Zenigata. The man had stuck his nose in that mess when he found out Lupin was in town and involved some how with the young woman.

Bless him again, that she took Goemon back to her home address.

Bless him three times when Zenigata had recognized Goemon being wheeled into the place and decided to investigate.

Lupin had shown up on the scene with cop cars everywhere. Zenigata was down in the basement facility med bay with a drugged out of his mind Goemon, sans his clothes but for the inspectors trench coat.

Zenigata had been sick all over the floor too when he found out what was going on down there. She had kept the bodies to smuggle out drugs and diamonds after she was done with them. 

Zenigata was beyond disturbed,..So much so, that he actually let Lupin go with Goemon. 

Fujiko had been in the mansion snooping around unknowingly to Lupin at the same time, when the goons decided to fight back against the cops. It resulted in a chain reaction. The mansion was blown sky high. Fujiko barely made it out of there with not only the stash of diamonds, but a whole lotta cash. Lupin would have to corner her another time to find out if she had any idea what that woman was doing.

He suspected not, nor that she had any idea Goemon was there at the same time as her, but she certainly had figured it out if the wired money to his account for 300 million euros said anything. The only thing attached to the transfer memo was 'for my boys, I'm glad you're all safe.'

That young woman had gone up with her stolen mansion. If it had been by accident or purposefully, Lupin would never know.

Now here they were, driving to a far out of the way, country cottage.

Lupin had originally planned to stay in an apartment in a near by city once the job was done, with the promise of 600 million euros for killing an asshole and saving a little princess, he had wanted to celebrate and live the high life for a few days.

They got half of the take to split between the three of them, but very nearly lost something much more precious.

Goemon had been absolutely distraught with guilt, anger, fear, and shame when he came out of his drugged haze.

His shame had been so deep Lupin didn't give him back any of his sword nor his short blade until he was sure Goemon wasn't gonna kill himself. He had even hidden his and Jigen's weapons and anything that could be used as a rope. He even tied up and gagged Goemon for a portion of the trip outta there to prevent him from biting his tongue off.

Only when Jigen had reminded him of the bet, and promised retribution did Goemon finally settled down.

It hadn't been his fault, not really. Yes he had found her.. more like she found him.. and brought Lupin and Jigen into it. But it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have known. He nearly paid for it with his life.

Neither Lupin or Jigen thought he deserved this at all, but Goemon did.

The stupid samurai and his stupid honor code, and his stupid sense of atonement, and his stupid sad eyes! Stupid stupid stupid! Lupin gripped the steering wheel harder as he glared out the windshield.

So he had abandoned the city apartment idea for a cozy country cottage. Deep in the mountain forests. There was a near by waterfall and a beautiful lake. Perfect for Goemon.

Lupin was hoping it would provide enough of what Goemon needed for his training once they were through with him that he wouldn't run off back to Japan.

Though Lupin had no plans of letting Goemon out his bed for a day or two at least... 

He was absolutely not going going to give Goemon the 300 strokes with the cane he asked for. He shot that down right away. He had wanted way less, none if he could get away with it. Goemon fought him on it. They haggled and snarled about it till Lupin got him to agree to a quarter of that. It still was too much for Lupin's or Jigen's liking. They would have to fight him about the cane being solely used. But that could wait. First they needed to get there. 

The day was too damn sunny and cheery for Lupin's liking today...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was raining by the time they arrived to the little cottage in the woods. Lupin pulled the little car up into the attached garage.

They all sat in there in the dark in silence for a long moment. Jigen was the first to move. He climbed out of the fiat and limped on his bandaged ankle to the door that lead into the dwelling. He disappeared inside, a warm yellow light flooded out from the dark door way a moment later.

Goemon was the next to move. He climbed out over the seats, with Lupin following closely after him. They shuffled into the stale air of the cottage. The rainy cloudy weather outside made the place seem overly smaller and sad inside.

Lupin was suddenly missing the sunshine from earlier in the day.

Jigen went about pulling spider web caked logs out of a wood closet that led to the outside. He shoved the things into the fire place and used the spider web as a starter. The extremely dry wood took to the fire like fish to water.

They had a roaring fire in no time, it both lighten the room and the mood. Just a bit.

Lupin discretely headed back out to the garage and got into the boot of the fiat to pull out their bags and the bags of groceries he had acquired in a town they had passed through. He hauled it all into the short corridor inside the garage door way. He left their luggage there and picked up the bags of food and necessities to haul off to the kitchen.

Lupin was going to make a meal worthy of a king tonight. He would feed Goemon the best Japanese cuisine and sake possible, till he was full and sleepy. He got some really good scotch hiding away in one of the cabinets here in cottage just for Jigen. He was gonna make the gunman the biggest fattest cheese burger he could sink his teeth into.

When Lupin peeked out of the kitchen, Jigen was no where to be seen, and Goemon was kneeling on the couch freshly relieved of its sheet that kept the dust off the furniture. Speaking of sheets, Lupin heard the rustling of some down the adjacent hallway. Jigen was making the bed in the master bedroom.. Good boy Jigen.

Lupin looked at Goemon again who was staring intently into the fire, as if asking for some of his back.

His poor samurai. His heart and pride was badly wounded along with his broken wrist which he was squeezing now and then. Lupin understood why Goemon thought he needed the pain, to rid himself of the pain he couldn't fix on his own inside. But that had to stop right now, least the swordsman damage his wrist further.

“Hey.” Lupin did he best to appear to loom over Goemon. “You keep squeezing your wrist like that, and I will take your sword till I am sure you can be responsible again.”

Goemon stared up at him for a moment, but didn't fight him, and let go of his wrist.

“Good boy.” Lupin praised, putting some condescension in his tone he did not at all feel.

Goemon broke eye contact with Lupin and turned his gaze down. Submissive. Gods, this did not suit their youngest member at all.

Lupin grimaced. He couldn't wait to get this over with so he could cuddle the snot out of him. Until then, Goemon would not welcome any comfort or endearment.

Until then Lupin would give Goemon what he wanted and treat him as if he was naughty pet.

The moment they stepped into this place they had entered a sort of scene. When they had started this bet they hadn't intended for this to turn into what it was now, nor had they ever really did anything like this before then with each other.

But it took one or two times for Lupin to realize what Jigen specifically was doing albeit it had been unconscious choices. Once Lupin made that observation to Jigen, they all sat down to talk about it.

They had started training each other in a way.

Goemon was turning into quite the tidy little Dom. However, Goemon's knowledge had been so limited before he hadn't known what scenes were, or what BDSM was. He had no previous experience with anything even remotely close to it. He understood Yes, No, Stop, and That feels good. Tab A goes in Tab B, sometimes Tab C/D. That was the total sum of his knowledge. Lupin was pretty sure Fujiko broke his brain for a while the first time she got her mouth on him.

Which came as a surprise considering Goemon had gone to bed with Fujiko plenty of times. Lupin had a long whining talk with her about not teaching Goemon. Fujiko had defended herself that she had taught him how to please her and in return she helped him find out what he liked best. She just liked his sweet soft sub nature with a tint of assertion.

Not that she was complaining now when Goemon doms the fuck out of her. He knows what he wants and how to voice it with the tools he was given by Lupin and Jigen.

Right now, he needed this attitude from Lupin. So he gave it to him.

Jigen came rolling in a moment later on a found office chair to take the weight off his ankle and nodded at Lupin.

“Alright Goemon.” Lupin swallowed thickly. He held out his hand for Goemon's sword. Who swallowed thickly but reluctantly handed it over. Lupin took the blade and headed for the front door. He heard Jigen rolling over to quietly talk to Goemon.

Lupin stepped out into the rain and headed for a near by beech tree. It took him a bit of looking but he found a low enough branch with a thin branch growing from it that would work. Lupin unsheathed Zantetsuken, and cut the switch free. He weighed it in his hand for a moment before he cleaned it up with the blade and returned Zantetsuken to its scabbard and headed back inside.

Wiping his shoes off on the rug in the foray, he set Zantetsuken in the umbrella holder and stepped back into the living room.

Goemon was draped over the couch arm rest. He was far enough over it that his feet were just above the ground. Jigen was tying his forearms together, with his now missing from his shirt front neck tie. He was being conscious of his broken wrist. Once he was finished Jigen patted Goemon's good hand and rolled backwards out of the way to keep an eye on things. 

Lupin looked at the thing in his hand. Goemon's clothes were so thin already, he could get away with not having to remove them he decided.

“Alright, Goe. I am gonna give you 20 with the switch. Ah ah, no complaining. I will switch you over to the belt after that for another 20. The rest, I will use my hand. Are we clear?”

Goemon was looking over his shoulder at him with a glare. Lupin glared back.

“Am. I. Clear?”

Goemon gritted his teeth and hissed out through clenched teeth. “Clear.”

“Right now, you don't know what is best for you, Goemon Ishikawa. You need to trust me that I know what you need. Savvy?”

Goemon grimaced. “Understood.”

“Good, what are your colors?”

“Lupin..”

“Colors.”

“Green... for go.... yellow for slow down.... Red for stop...”

“Good boy. You will use them.” Lupin left no room for argument. “Turn around Goemon.”

Goemon looked at Lupin for a moment longer before he turned his head back forward and settled down to get comfortable.

“Good boy.” Lupin praised again, this time he allowed a little warmth into his words.

Jigen remained silent.

Lupin moved the switch to other hand and reached forward to palm Goemon's round bottom through the soft folds of his hakama. Goemon flinched so minutely Lupin wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't touching him. He rubbed his hand over Goemon's bottom to get him used to his touch.

“Prepare yourself.” Lupin moved the switch back to his dominate hand. His back burned as he lifted the switch. His shredded back was protesting. Good, the pain helped him focus.

The wicked sound the switch made through the air made Lupin bite his lip in sympathy ghost pain. The crack it made when it made contact with Goemon's thinly clad soft flesh was  _worse._ Goemon didn't make a sound. Lupin toughed up and leaned into it and stared delivering strokes with at a steady slow pace.

Still Goemon didn't make a sound. The high A-frame rafters of the little cottage were echoing with the hideous cracks the switch made. 

Lupin looked at Jigen who shook his head at Lupin. So the thief carried on. Still Goemon didn't make a sound.

It was insane how high his pain tolerance was, but then again Lupin found himself selfishly grateful for it. After what Rose and Wolf had done to him all those years ago, Goemon's whimpers from his pain and inability to grip his sword, had nearly broke the thief in those weeks of recovery.

Before Lupin knew it, 20 strokes had fallen. He couldn't be happier to be rid of the terrible thing. Jigen bless his heart, threw the thing into the fire.

Lupin rubbed gently at his own shoulder, his back was burning a bit. “Color?”

“..Green.”

Oh gods, his voice was steady and deep as always. Lupin didn't know if he felt relief or panic. If he didn't punish Goemon enough for the Samurai's liking... he hoped he wouldn't do something stupid.

Lupin reached for his own belt and pulled it free and folded it over. “I'm moving on to the belt. You still Green?”

“Yes.”

Lupin steeling himself to once again set in, he gave less times between strokes. He needed to make sure he did this right. He aimed for Goemon's sit spots. The least amount of damage was the goal, but he could maximize the pain so the samurai would be satisfied.

It took 5 strokes to his sit spots for Goemon started making some noise and Lupin was shocked at the wash of relief he felt come over him. Thank God. He kept at it, going lower over the thighs and back up again to his sit spots.

Goemon held still, a model spankee.

It wasn't till he was almost to 16 strokes that Goemon wiggled. Very slightly. But that was a wiggle. Lupin quickly delivered the last 4 with a bit more strength which got him a very tiny kick and a gasp.

He tossed the belt aside. He pulled a set of leather gloves out of his back pocket and slipped one on his hand. To both protect his hand, and add a bit more sting to it. He needed the advantage. Goemon was the scary hand spanker, not Lupin.

Really Jigen should be doing this part, but he couldn't stand to do it.

Literally.

So Lupin would have to use his quick thin frame to do that work for him. With his ungloved hand he reach forward and felt Goemon's bottom through the fabric. It was hot even through the cotton. Good. 35 left to go.

“Color?”

“..g..green.” His voice had a wavier to it.

Lupin flexed his hand and swung. He felt the round flesh bounce under his palm. Aw hell if that was not satisfying.

His back was on fire now from pulling at the healing skin, but he ignored it. He could get care for it tonight, and have Jigen change his bandages.

His hand flew, he used his whip like reflexes to his advantage and let the angle and momentum carry the strike through. Goemon was wiggling again. His noises were still soft but were growing in volume.

That spurred Lupin to give it to him. Not the hardest he could go, but with enough speed force Goemon was whimpering. 12 in and Goemon hips starting to dance just lightly as Lupin aimed for his sit spots again.

Lupin was willing all the gods that were listening to let this be enough.

Eventually Goemon's hips were moving just a bit too much that Lupin had to pin them down with his other hand as he continued to swat at the under curve. He took a peek at Jigen who was watching Goemon.

His hand flew, his swats making that terrible cracking sound like a clap of thunder before the rumbling roar.

Goemon cried out once or twice. His feet were swaying more than kicking; lightly against the couch more to work out the sting of his bottom than to get away from Lupin, occasionally they would jerk when Lupin hit the right spot. Right now Goemon's inner thighs just below his butt was getting the samurai to yip a squeaky note.

They were close to the finish now, and Lupin aimed at the curve where Goemon's cheeks met and swatted there. Goemon's hips made small little jumps every time his hand made contact. It was almost cute. Delivering the last swats Lupin was nearly panting from his own pain and the work out. He released Goemon's hips from their pinned state.

“75!” Lupin crowed.

The spell was broken, Goemon went limp against the couch and groaned.

Jigen twisted his mouth and reached forward to move Goemon's hair out of his face.

Lupin frowned, pulled his glove free of his hand with his teeth and stooped down to shove his hands up the lose material of the hakama pants to palm Goemon's very hot bottom. His brow furrowed in thought. He could feel the raised welts from the switch.

Goemon shouted out a curse and hissed.

“I could fry an egg on this.”

Goemon actually whined at him.

“Oh so it does sting, Mr. Stoic.” Lupin roughly squeezed a cheek and got a reflex kick to his gut.

“Oof! Alright.” He let go and slipped his hands free. He didn't notice the light traces of blood wipe off his hands as he braced them on his dark pants-- standing up. Lupin circled the coffee table and knelt down next to the couch to look at Goemon's face.

His cheeks were flushed and his lashes were wet, his eyes pinkish. But he had no tear tracks on his cheeks. He sniffled softly, watching Lupin as he examined the younger man's face.

“Stubborn pet.” Lupin chided softly. He pulled free a clean handkerchief from his breast pocket and pinched it over Goemon's nose. “Blow.”

The adorable little honk that followed cracked a smile on his and Jigen's face. Jigen actually chuckled lightly.

“There now.” Lupin folded over the used cloth and stuffed it back into his back pocket to be washed later. He reached forward and tugged at the end of the tie keeping Goemon's forearms tied together and tugged the knot free. Goemon's arms spread out from under him and he sagged further against the couch.

Lupin carded his hand through the ink black hair softly, filling a flush of pleasure as Goemon leaned his head into it.

They stayed like that for another 20 minutes or so. Lupin petting Goemon's hair and Jigen cradling Goemon's broken wrist, softly stroking over Goemon's finger nails.

Odd habit that was of Jigen's but it felt surprisingly soothing. Goemon loved it and it almost always put him in a state of sleepiness like he was now.

Finally the burning in Lupin's back got to be too much of a literal pain in the back to ignore. He needed a bath, fresh ointment and fresh bandages. Another reason Lupin chose this safe house. The absurdly large sunken tub it had.

He stood up, the movement rousing Goemon from his doze. “Come on, lets get you up, I need a bath, and so do you two.”

Jigen grumbled, and Goemon stretched like a cat against the couch, only wincing slightly at the end of it and got up carefully.

“Not sure I can, Lu,” Jigen patted his bum leg. “Been abusing it a little too muc- HEY! Put me down!”

Lupin adjusted his grip on Jigen. “Don't wiggle so much, and be careful where you put your hands. My back hates me enough already. Come on Goe.”

The thief marched off towards the bathroom, Goemon following obediently. Jigen having given up simply grumbled and let himself be carried.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The bathroom was a work of art. Rock floors, with a rain spout for showering on one side of the room, and large sunken tub in another corner. A large two sink vanity closest to the door, another door that led to the toilet and a fake moss wall to finish off the forest themed bathroom.

“Holy shit..” Jigen mumbled as Lupin sat him down on the counter. Lupin had someone come out here every couple of months like he did with all his safe houses to maintain them. Under fake names of course. The pay was good enough no one asked questions. 

It looked like the caretaker had been here recently as the tub was free of dust or dead bugs. Everything was clean and spotless. Lupin made a mental note to give the caretaker a bonus for the good work. He didn't have to worry about cleaning out the tub. 

He set the water going to fill the tub with water as hot as they could stand and went in search of towels from the cabinets. Goemon was already carefully stripping Jigen of his pants. The large boot binding of tightly wrapped bandages was carefully handled.

Lupin set the towels on the counter and left the bathroom for a moment. He came back with a box of plastic wrap from the kitchen pantery. He took out the roll and started wrapping Jigen's bandages with enough plastic wrap to nearly obscure the color of the bandages underneath.

“That ought to do it.” He grinned up at Jigen who was frowning at his fussing.

“Its just a busted ankle, not an amputation.”

“Quit your whining, Jigen.” Lupin moved on to Goemon next with the plastic wrap who also gave him a face but didn't resist as he wrapped up the wrist tightly.

Goemon wasted no time after that to disrobe himself and step into the rain shower, set to a near freezing temperature.

Lupin did a double take and hissed at Goemon's naked ass, it was a crisscross of slightly bloody welts, and angry red blotches that were turning purple in some areas. Jigen shot Lupin a look.

“You hit him too hard.”

“I wasn't trying to! He is just so damn hard core I didn't know how to gauge it. You tell me plenty with your screeching.”

“I don't screech! ”

“Yes you do!”

“I do not!”

“Yes you do! Besides, he didn't protest at all.” his tone defensive.

“You should know better by now, you can't trust him to tell you if something is too much!” Jigen hissed in both criticism to Lupin and disappointment in Goemon.

“I'm right here you know.” Goemon looked over his shoulder with dark eyes.

“Yes you are, you pig headed asshole! I have half a mind to tie you up and sit you on a block of ice!”

“Jigen, hey, you know Goemon has a crazy high pain tolerance. Maybe...we should have accounted for that a bit better.” Lupin tried to soothe.

“That!” Jigen spat as he pointed at Goemon's ass. “Is bordering on torture! That is gonna bruise for days and scab over!” He turned his angry eyes back onto Lupin. “You should have removed his pants so you could see what you were doing! Instead of feeling sorry for him! But no, of course not, you had to let your pity get in front of making decisions as for what is best for him! and _YOU!_ ” He turned his gaze on Goemon who flinched watching him with very wide eye. “You just let him beat you and didn't say a damn word! We have the color system for a reason Goemon! I don't care if you have a high pain tolerance! If we start encroaching on actual bodily harm you say something! You know your body's limits better than anyone else! Fuck!” Jigen snarled and panted for a moment to get his bearings.

When he spoke again, his tone was no less harsh, but lacked the volume.“Goemon, you are still new to this and you don't know better when you are crossing lines made for a reason, but Lupin is a lot more experienced than you and  _should_ have known better.” He whipped his gaze back onto Lupin. “This is your screw up.” 

The thief was near tears and but nodded sadly not avoiding Jigen's gaze.

Jigen paused for a moment and turned his gaze down. “Its my screw up too. I should've kept you both better in line. I knew you both were in a bad place mentally. I figured you could handle it. Obviously I was wrong, as neither of you can be trusted to open your fucking mouth.” He sighed heavily. “Sorry, you two.”

Lupin leaned in and nuzzled at Jigen's neck. “No... you're right... We should have waited... Got ourselves set back to our proper minds...” He let out a deep sigh and turned to look at Goemon who had his back to them. His shoulders were shaking.

“What the hell! You'll cry when Jigen yells at you a little but not make a sound when someone is literally beating your ass?” Lupin face palmed. He waded into the freezing water soaking his clothes through, to smooth his hands up Goemon's back. “Hey... Hey its okay, Goe goe.” He pressed a kiss to a scapula. “I'm..... I really should have... been more careful.” Goemon leaned back into him, accepting his touch and his unsaid apology.

“Let me make it up to you...” His hands started drifting down south and over Goemon's sides causing the samurai's breath to hitch. His hands moved lower and over his lower belly...

“Lupin! The tub!” Jigen yelled.

Lupin jerked his hands away. “CRAP!”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A scramble later and the tub was full with steaming hot water. Lupin scooped up the completely disrobed Jigen off the counter again.

“Will you quit doing that!”

Again he was ignored and lowered in the tub. “HEY! OUCH! FUCKING HOT!”

“Yeah you are.”

“SHUT UP!”

“Hehehehe.” Lupin snickered.

Goemon followed after, gingerly stepping into the water. He yelped and shot back up as soon as his rear met the water. Lupin made an abortive lunge at Goemon to steady him with concern written all over his face. Goemon waved him off.

He was hissing as he lowered himself again a little slower this time. Once he was submerged up to his mid chest he crossed his arms over the rim of the tub and rested his chin on them. He hissed again when Jigen reached over to softly pet his back side.

Now that everyone was in the tub, Lupin started pulling off his soaking clothes. Both his partners let out loud sounds of alarm as Lupin had to practically peel his bandages off from his raw skin. It was scabbing over a little bit at least, but looked like it might turn into an infection soon if he didn't treat the abrasions soon. He joined them in the tub a moment later, Jigen automatically reaching for him.

Climbing into his partner's lap Lupin leaned again Jigen's chest purring softly as his hips were petted.

They soaked until their skin started to get wrinkly. Only getting out when the water got too cold for comfort. Jigen and Goemon both helped Lupin treat his back and wrap it in clean bandages.

The evening progressed from there. Lupin made dinner with enough food to feed six people rather than three. To be fair, Lupin ate enough for two people as it was.

From there, Lupin forced Goemon into an over sized sleep shirt and they retired to bed. Curling up together with Goemon snuggled down on his front in the middle of the bed. Jigen on the side closest to the door with his foot propped up on a pillow, his hat over his eyes, and magnum on the nightstand.

Lupin was almost ready to drift off when Goemon's deep rumble of a voice mumbled next to this ear.

“Thank you...”

Lupin peeked an eye open. “You're not welcome. Don't you ever make me do that again.” He could barely make out Goemon's soft smile in the dark.

“I will endeavor not to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about writing a second part of this chapter but from Goemon's POV. Guys this started off as such a stupid idea, and I had to go and catch feelings for it. What do you think so far? Feedback?


End file.
